


hips, your lips, they're mine

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Masturbation, yeah tenko kept her socks on that whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: An incredibly awkward situation leads to incredibly awkward girlfriends having an incredibly awkward conversation. (Or, Tenko accidentally walks in on Himiko. Sex ensues.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank you as always to my wonderful beta and girlfriend AshEternal! hope this is gay enough for you
> 
> lowkey referenced himiko's love hotel ending here

It's kind of a funny thing, when Himiko thinks about it. Tenko is so warm, strong hands pinning Himiko's body to the floor of the main hallway of some school, somewhere. Himiko knows it's a school, despite its appearance to the contrary, with soft multicolored strings of lights and not a classroom in sight. But she supposes it makes sense, or that it doesn't have to, because Tenko is on top of her and kissing her neck.

Himiko's back is pressed hard into the tile floor as Tenko crawls down between her legs. Everything feels heavy and it's so wonderful, rich swirls of color and light.

And it's dark again, save for the dull red throbbing behind Himiko's eyelids.

It takes her a second to realize what had happened. She'd been out with Tenko, and she'd run out of MP, and Tenko had picked her up and carried her back to her room and… She must have fallen asleep. That explains it.

...And she'd had a sex dream. She can't remember that ever happening before. At least it was about her girlfriend and not some stranger—but is it really any better? Tenko's shied away from anything more than kissing, and Himiko doesn't want to push it. It's not like she's the type, anyway. Not like Iruma, who's made sure everyone knows all her dirtiest fantasies, or Harukawa, who carries herself with a sultry grace. She's just the always-tired magic trick girl. No one would expect her to be dreaming of things like this.

But she wanted to do it in the dream. Really, really badly. In a way that's frustrating her even now.

Himiko reaches up her shirt to thumb her nipples, and tension pools in her belly almost immediately. She bites her lip and imagines Tenko—Tenko's warm, strong hands caressing Himiko's small breasts, touching her belly and thighs and Himiko refuses to let herself think of Tenko between them, it's so _dirty_. But what if she did, and they—

Himiko's hips jolt.

Fuck it. She rips off her bloomers and tights, pushing her hand into her panties beneath. _Himiko-chan is all wet,_ she imagines Tenko saying, and she murmurs wordlessly as she strokes herself. When her fingers are wet enough she draws them up to her achingly hard clit and begins to rub small, tight circles.

Himiko idly imagines what Tenko might look like naked. Tenko's body is _perfect_ , with those muscular thighs and soft round breasts. Himiko's struck with the sudden desire to suck Tenko's nipples. She _wishes._ Just touching them would be a dream.

Himiko, on principle, does not typically think of anyone while she's doing this. It feels too strange and invasive. But now, she thinks of Tenko naked, thinks of Tenko fucking her—in her masturbating frenzy, she's less reserved. Tenko's tongue lashing against her clit, Tenko's fingers twisting inside her. Tenko slamming her into the mattress until they're both satisfied.

"Tenko," she whimpers.

And her door is thrown open, giving her less than half a second to throw her sheet over herself.

"Himiko-chan, Tenko's—Ah! Oh no! Sorry sorry sorry!" Tenko hollers, covering her face and slamming the door shut behind her.

"Tenko!" Himiko calls back. Silence. "Tenko, it's okay to come in, I'm…"

There's no reply. Himiko grumbles and gets back to rubbing one out, now even more ashamed than before. When she climaxes it's weak, not worth the effort, barely pleasurable. She'd rather have never started at all.

 

Himiko awakes the next morning feeling even more sluggish than usual. It'd be a huge pain to get up and get dressed and go eat, but she'd also rather not slowly starve to death. Why hasn't Iruma invented some kind of room service for the dorms yet?

Tenko hasn't texted her. This is the first time since they started dating that Himiko hasn't woken up to a _good morning_ message. Crap. A fresh wave of guilt surges over her. She's really, really done it now. Tenko must be afraid of her or something.

After nearly a half hour of deliberation, Himiko forces herself out of bed with a groan. She pulls a random skirt and shirt from the floor near her bed and clumsily throws them on before padding out of her room in search of food. Fortunately for her, the cafeteria seems fairly deserted. Himiko's never liked eating around other people. They always complain that she's too slow, takes so long to eat so little, but Himiko can't help it. It's just how she is.

There isn't much she can do afterwards except go back to her room. She should talk to Tenko, but she doesn't quite have the MP required to walk around looking, especially when Tenko could be practically anywhere. When she's able to sit down again she'll text Tenko, maybe—oh, but what can she even say? _I'm sorry you walked in on me jacking off thinking of you_ ? She curls her lip up in disgust. No, that's definitely not the right thing to say, but she has no clue what _is._

Himiko is so lost in thought that she doesn't register that there's someone standing outside the dorm area as she approaches. She sees the figure, but at the same time doesn't, until Tenko's practically in her face calling out "Himiko-chan!"

"Uuuuu," Himiko whines, resisting the urge to pull down her hat to hide her face.

"Hey, hey, Himiko-chan doesn't have to… um… Tenko wanted to apologize."

Himiko looks up at her girlfriend, overwhelmed with shame. "Really?"

"Yeah… Tenko is really sorry."

"It's okay." Himiko's face burns. "Did I… freak you out?"

"Umm, no…" Tenko fidgets with her hands. "H-Himiko-chan actually, uh, looked really… c-c-cute… doing… that."

_Cute?_ She'd been expecting _filthy._ "Are you sure?"

Tenko seems even more embarrassed, unable to look away from the floor. "It made Tenko feel weird. In a good way! And Tenko… had to go back to her room and take a cold shower… b-because she didn't want to t-take advantage of Himiko-chan."

"It wouldn't be taking advantage." _How could it be when I want it?_ she adds silently.

"No, no, no, Tenko couldn't stop thinking about bad things, and she wants to do them to—" Tenko blurts before gasping and covering her mouth as her face reaches a new shade of red. "Tenko _said it,_ " she whispers, clearly horrified at herself.

"You want to… do bad things with me?" Himiko's heart is pounding out of her chest.

Tenko nods silently, hands still over her face.

"What if… I wanna do them with you too?"

"...Is Himiko-chan sure? Tenko's never, um, done anything like that..."

"Neither have I." Which is true. Aside from touching herself, but she doesn't exactly want to admit the frequency of that to Tenko. "Let's… go to my room, okay?"

"Yeah!" Tenko says, a little too loud. As usual, they hold hands walking down the hallway, but Himiko can feel Tenko trembling the whole time. She wonders if Tenko can feel her shaking too.

 

Himiko's room is always warm and dimly lit by candles, which she's heard is supposed to be romantic. It's even better for magic, but she'd guess it's okay for romantic stuff in a pinch too. She guides Tenko to the bed, and ever so softly reaches up to give her girlfriend a kiss.

"What should Tenko do?"

"...Whatever feels right?"

Tenko nods at this and returns the kiss, pulling Himiko into her lap. Her thigh brushes against Himiko's groin, and Himiko has to hold herself back from pushing Tenko down and fucking her right then and there.

Tenko's hand slides down her back, coming to rest against Himiko's butt. "Okay?" Tenko asks worriedly in between kisses.

"Yeah," Himiko breathes back. What she really wants is for Tenko's hand to go further, but she doesn't want to ruin it by being too forward. So instead, she rubs at the small of Tenko's back where it's exposed by her crop top. And Tenko squeals loudly, pulling back from the kiss. "Uuu, sorry…"

"No! No, do it again," Tenko says, excitement flashing in her eyes. Himiko nods, running her fingers along Tenko's spine, and to her surprise Tenko actually lets out a soft moan.

"Ah, you like that?"

"It feels… weird? But good…"

"Mmm." Himiko presses her face into Tenko's shoulder, kissing along Tenko's neck as she continues to touch Tenko's back. She's rewarded with more small moans, music to her ears. She can feel Tenko's pulse quickening under her lips, and, oh, she can't remember ever wanting to do something this badly. Especially a ritual like this, which takes so much MP, but it's all worth it for Tenko.

"Tenko loves Himiko so, so much," Tenko whispers, echoing Himiko's thoughts.

"Ah, I love you too," Himiko replies, pulling back to look into Tenko's eyes. "You're really okay with this?"

Tenko nods. "Tenko, um, really wanted to do things, but she didn't know how to bring it up." She pauses. "And Himiko-chan is okay with it too?"

"Mmm." _More than you could ever know_ , she thinks, but explaining that would take more words than she cares to even think about, so instead she just smiles.

Tenko presses a quick kiss to Himiko's lips in reply before she lifts her shirt up and over her head, followed by her sports bra. (The bell on her choker chimes softly, and if Himiko weren't blown away by seeing Tenko's bare chest she'd think it was cute.) She looks expectantly at Himiko, as if waiting for Himiko to ask permission.

So Himiko does. "...Can I?"

"Mmhm!"

Himiko gently takes one breast in her hand, skimming her thumb over Tenko's nipple like she would to herself. Tenko whimpers softly, so Himiko leans down to tentatively lick at the other breast. Tenko hisses through her teeth, her hand at the back of Himiko's head. Himiko supposes that's a good sign, so she drags the nipple into her mouth and suckles at it. After a few moments of this, she draws back, looking up to meet Tenko's hungry eyes, and she can't help but lean in to kiss Tenko on the mouth once again.

Ah, she should probably take her clothes off too, right? It's not fair to have Tenko be the only one sitting there half naked. Even though Himiko's body is much less impressive, and she's not sure if Tenko will like it… well, it's worth a shot.

"Can you undress me?" Himiko asks, half shy and half embarrassed.

"Yes!" Tenko's fingers are shaky, but deft, and she makes quick work of the buttons on Himiko's blouse. Strangely enough, Himiko doesn't feel exposed like this. It's like it was meant to be.

Tenko runs a finger around Himiko's nipple, and Himiko, god help her, actually whimpers. She hadn't expected it to be so sensitive—then again, being touched by Tenko is a lot different than her own hand.

"Is… here okay too?" Tenko asks, her other hand at Himiko's hip, just above the zipper on Himiko's skirt.

"Uhh, yeah."

The skirt comes off, followed by the tights, and Himiko's lying there in just underwear. Tenko quickly slides off her own skirt and removes her headband before settling down on the bed, pressing herself up against Himiko with a warm smile.

The feeling is practically electric—so much skin on skin, Tenko all over her. And Tenko's kissing her, and smiling, and then laughter is spilling out of her and Himiko can't help but laugh too.

"Tenko," she says, just because she loves the feeling of the name on her lips. "You know you can take all my magic, okay?"

"Tenko knows! And she promises to give it back."

"I'm all yours," Himiko whispers.

Himiko's hand slips down between them to curve up between Tenko's thighs. Tenko draws in a shuddering gasp at the touch. Himiko lazily rubs against Tenko's underwear, finding that she's delighted at how wet the fabric is, and how she can clearly feel Tenko's clit. She did all that to Tenko. It's like all her dirty fantasies come to life.

"Can Tenko—"

"Yeah," Himiko breathes, and oh _fuck_ Tenko's hand is between her legs. Her hips jerk forward, pushing her up against Tenko's fingers. She clumsily presses her mouth to Tenko's once again, dragging her free hand down Tenko's bare back, and Tenko's crying out her name, and it is _unbearable_ —too much and at once not enough. She needs more, needs all of Tenko right now, needs to be as close to Tenko as possible.

It's like dancing. It's like flying.

Himiko holds so tightly to Tenko, her face buried in Tenko's shoulder. Her whole body is pulsing with heat and emotion and want, and it's… Well, it's exhausting.

"Tenko," Himiko whispers.

"Himiko-chan?"

"I'm kinda getting tired…"

Tenko pulls back right away. "Does Himiko-chan need to stop?"

"Umm, no, just… you have to take over."

"Tenko can do that!" Tenko exclaims, sitting up on the bed. She pulls Himiko into her lap with ease, shifting so her upper thigh is pushed into Himiko's crotch, with her hips settled against Himiko's leg. Himiko hadn't considered this, but she'll certainly take it. Tenko holds her up so easily, and all she has to do is hang on while Tenko rolls her hips.

Himiko had pictured her first time ending with an explosive orgasm, with her partner pleasuring her so intensely that doves fly out from nowhere and fireworks spark. It does not happen. But when she comes, clinging to Tenko and crying out Tenko's name, it's close enough. It's very much enough.  
Tenko slumps against her a moment later, breathing hard in time with Himiko's shallow gasps. "Did… Himiko-chan have fun?" she asks.

Himiko can't answer, already half unconscious. She weakly slips away from Tenko, falling back against the mattress. Everything is so soft and heavy, and the last thing she feels before she settles into drowsy midmorning sleep is Tenko's arms circling her.

 

Himiko's woken soon after (a few minutes? Half an hour? She can't say for sure) by Tenko sniffling, and the warm weight of Tenko's hand on her head, stroking her hair.

"Tenko?" she mumbles sleepily.

"Oh! Himiko-chan is awake!" Tenko punctuates the obvious statement with another loud sniffle. "Tenko was really worried when Himiko-chan passed out, but she's, she's really happy."

"My leg is asleep," Himiko slurs in response, before she's even done processing what Tenko's just said. "Oh. I'm okay, I was just sleepy. …Are you crying?"

"Tenko is, Tenko is just so happy…"

"Me too." For all the energy it'd taken out of her, sex with Tenko was absolutely a hundred percent worth it. She only hopes that she can convey it properly now, when sleep is dragging her down fast once again. "I love you," she murmurs into Tenko's warm chest.

And Tenko holds her close all through the morning.


End file.
